Cena de amor Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: todos viam as brigas deles, tudo parecia diferente quando se tratava de relaçao deles, mas ninguem conseguia superar aquelas cenas de amor entre eles


**Cena de amor.**

**Wanessa Camargo.**

Hermione encarava o homem deitado ao seu lado com um sorriso, fazia três anos que ela tinha se casado com aquele ruivo e até hoje ela adorava ver a forma que ele dormia e claro que às vezes incomodava o fato dele roncar, mas como ela poderia resistir a ele? Muitas vezes ela tinha brigado com ele e Harry para serem os alunos perfeitos, pois tinha medo de perder os dois melhores amigos, mas ela tinha confessado que implicava mais com o ruivo por ele não a notar, ela sorri ao se lembrar da forma que ele falou que a amou, ela estava em um dos raros momentos em que se sentia o peso do preconceito nas costas dela e estava altercando sobre sair de Hogwarts, ela ainda poderia ver a face daquele menino de quinze anos a encarando incrédula e a forma que ele começou a falar que ela era brilhante e como a amava, não aquela figura que chorava ali ao lado dele.

-Pensativa a estas horas? –ela sorri e o beija.

-E tem hora melhor para pensar em você? –Rony sorri e a puxa mais para seus braços, aquele era o lugar dela.

**Quando eu abri meus olhos.  
Não dava tempo pra dizer que não  
Você entrou no coração.  
E aí aconteceu dentro de mim.  
A magia do amor.  
Estava escrito foi assim.**

**  
**Ela bufa quando vê o marido chegar no salão principal totalmente coberto de lama e mandando um sorriso envergonhado para ela, Filch tinha se aposentado a alguns anos e eles contavam com elfos pagos para cuidar da limpeza, desde que Hermione assumiu um papel mais ativo no F.A.L.E, ela tinha conseguido que um dos elfos ganhasse o cargo de zelador da escola, ela teria dado o cargo para Dobby, mas o elfo tinha ido morar na mansão Potter para trabalhar para Gina, mas o elfo que assumiu, Agostín era eficiente, este em questão estava ao lado de Rony o luzindo pela bagunça que ele estava fazendo.

-Mestre Ronald não deveria ensinar crianças depois de chuva, ele suja o castelo inteiro assim –Rony sorri para Mione que ri, com um aceno de varinha o marido fica completamente limpo e a lama no chão tinha sumido, Agostín encara Mione e fala –Mestra Mione não deveria ajudar o marido sempre assim... Mestre Ronald deveria ser mais responsável –o elfo saiu resmungando sobre os professores sendo mais irresponsáveis que os alunos, Rony sorri para Mione e logo começa a rir quando Agostín começa a gritar quando Neville entra no castelo também todo coberto de lama.

-Pobre Agostín... Vai se aposentar logo se os "professores" não tomarem juízo –Hermione fala com um riso, mas ela se aproxima e beija o esposo que sorri para ela –Se bem que eu prefiro o meu professor como ele e –Mione começa a rir ao ver Rony esconder o rubor na taça de suco de abóbora dele.

**  
Quando olhei para você e você sorriu  
E o universo se abriu.  
E a lua no céu nos abençoou.  
Cena de um filme de amor.**

**  
**Hoje completava cinco anos que Harry tinha morrido, embora Gina ainda afirmasse que ele estava vivo, eles não poderiam deixar de se sentir um tanto tristes, eles estavam no beco diagonal para ver a estatua que uma artesã, contratada pelo pessoal do beco, mandou fazer para o grande herói deles, Rony cuidava dos filhos e sobrinhos, mas mesmo ocupado, Rony mandava um olhar gélido para a vulga estatua do melhor amigo dele, Hermione também mandava olhares frios para aquela coisa, Gina tinha mandado Tiago e Lílian para Rony falando para eles irem tomar um sorvete enquanto ela acabava com aquela artesã, como ela ousava falar que Gina Weasley não conhecia Harry Potter? Hermione se vira para a mulher e fala.

-Sabe... Se o Harry estivesse aqui, ele teria destruído aquela estatua no mesmo instante que foi erguida, alias, era capas de você nem ter dado o trabalho de fazer, o Harry não era um herói que se levantava com os olhos acima de todos achando que e o melhor, eu o conheci desde que ele tinha onze anos e sabe como ele era? Um garoto assustado que preferia se colocar em frente a um avada kedrava ao ver um amigo sofrer... Talvez você não entenda o que significa esta amizade, mas aquela coisa –ela aponta para a estatua –não e nem sombra do que Harry foi –nisso ela caminha até Rony, este a encarava com preocupação, ela sorri e o beija.

-Precisava descarregar um pouco –Rony ri e fala no ouvido dela.

-O que acha dos marotos aprontarem com aquela estatua? –Hermione ri, mas ela não achava certo, os lojistas tinham pago muito por aquela estatua, poderia não fazer jus ao Harry, mas era uma lembrança dele.

**  
Começo de uma história.  
Que a gente mesmo que vai escrever.  
Como um concerto a quatro mãos.  
Ou duas vidas num só coração.  
Como um rio de emoção   
Oceano de sedução.**

**  
**Ela nota quando Rony entra naquele dia no salão principal, algo tinha acontecido, ele poderia ser fácil de ler, mas as vezes Rony poderia ser um mistério, hoje ela nota que algo estava errado, ele apenas se aproxima dela e lhe oferece uma mão, ela aceita e sabia que os dois estariam indo para a casa na árvore, assim que eles se deitam na cama, ele suspira e fala.

-Eu sinto falta dele mione... –Hermione suspira e entende o que aconteceu, ela também tinha muita falta de Harry, nada poderia preencher aquele vazio que tinha sido do amigo deles, as vezes ela queria ter a fé de Gina ao falar que Harry estava vivo e que um dia eles achariam ele, mas eles precisavam viver, ela abraça o marido que deixa algumas lágrimas cair, ela se abraça mais a ele e o beija, um dia aquela dor iria embora, agora era hora dos dois dele agüentarem juntos aquela saudade.

No ano seguinte, Dumbledore se levanta em frente aos alunos enquanto eles esperavam e anuncia o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das trevas, Hermione olha curiosa, ela e Rony andavam tentando arrancar o nome do professor de Alvo e Minerva desde que eles falaram que tinham achado o candidato ideal para o cargo, mas assim que ele fala o nome, Hermione aperta o braço de Rony, este encara em choque, Harry sorrindo para eles, no começo os dois ficam céticos por aquilo, mas logo tudo e esclarecido e o casal contavam o que aconteceu ao amigo nos últimos seis anos que ele tinha sumido.

**  
Quando olhei para você e você sorriu  
E o universo se abriu.  
E a lua no céu nos abençoou.  
Cena de um filme de amor.**

Era o baile de natal, Rony e Mione dançavam no meio da pista, as vezes os olhos do ruivo recaem em Harry e Gina, os dois pareciam felizes e demonstravam a toda hora o amor que tinham um pelo outro, Hermione sorri ao ver o casal também.

-Parece que tudo esta voltando ao normal –ele sussurra no ouvido dela com um suspiro, aqueles anos tinham sido duros para eles, mas ter o amigo de volta parecia renovar a fé de todos que tudo poderia acontecer, Hermione sorri para ele e fala.

-As coisas nunca foram normais Rony –ele ri para ela para aquela afirmação, eles nunca foram normais e não era agora que isso iria mudar, Hermione tinha um sorriso nos lábios e fala no ouvido dele.

-Que tal eu não usar o feitiço anticoncepção hoje a noite? –os olhos de Rony voam largos, mas ele sorri para ela, aquela era a mulher que ele amava, em um movimento ele a gira e a beija no meio da pista, logo ouviram o Harry falar.

-Ei Weasley, não fique fazendo ceninhas de amor no meio do salão, tem crianças aqui –todos começam a rir ao casal que cora, mas Rony se vira e fala rindo para o amigo.

-Não sou eu que fico brilhando como uma luminária a cada vez que beija a mulher que ama, posso fazer isso mais discretamente que você –ele gira a esposa e a beija ao que todos riem de Harry, este porem se vira e beija Gina, tudo parecia voltar ao normal para aqueles ex-grifinórios, tudo parecia fluir como deveria ser, até mesmo as ceninhas de amor de Rony e Mione.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA UMA AMIGA ESPECIAL.. EMBORA A GENTE NÃO SE CONHEÇA MUITO BEM.. ESPERO QUE ESTA NOSSA AMIZADE CRESÇA... ADOREI TE CONHECER LINDA... ESTA SONG VAI PARA KIKA...RSRS TE ADORO LINDA.RSRS**


End file.
